FV119: Upendi
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: When five crewmembers start to cause too much trouble Janeway puts them on the nightshift to teach them a lesson
1. Chapter 1

Upendi  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
When five crewmembers start to cause too much trouble Janeway puts them on the nightshift to teach them a lesson.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
24th June 2001

**Edited**  
25th March 2003  
1st April 2004  
11th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
April 2376 (late season 6)

**The Ready Room:**  
Morgan and Craig stepped into the Ready Room. Morgan was grinning her head off as usual, and Craig was day dreaming.

"I heard you played a prank on the most respected senior officer," Kathryn said angrily. The Doctor, who was standing next to her, smiled proudly.

"That's not true, we played the prank on the Doctor, Captain," Craig said. Morgan elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"That's who she means!" Morgan snapped.

"Oh," Craig muttered.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"We programmed the Doc to think like a ballerina," Morgan muttered.

"That explains his appearance on the Bridge. He came in dressed in a pink tutu and he demanded that everyone should attend his show," Kathryn said. Morgan and Craig put hands over their mouths to stop them from giggling.

"Permission to laugh, Captain," Craig said.

"Permission refused," Kathryn said angrily.

"We may have to laugh anyway, Captain," Craig laughed. He and Morgan burst out laughing.

"Morgan, why do you do these things?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"The Doctor is so horrible, mum," Morgan replied.

"I am not, Captain! I'm extremely nice!" the Doctor almost screeched.

"Mum, he's been horrible to us since we first met. He's evil," Morgan said.

"Is there going to be a flashback?" Craig moaned.

"Of course, what kind of stupid question is that?" Morgan replied.

**Flashback, 2370:**  
_"You must be Craig Anderson, time for your physical," the Doctor said cheerfully, holding up a laser scalpel._

_"Oooh, look at all the girls in here...wait a sec, what's a physical?" Craig asked._

_"Let me demonstrate," the Doctor said as he walked closer to Craig. Craig stepped back against the wall. "Hmm, I think you should be neutered," the Doctor muttered._

_"Oh god no!" Craig screamed. The Doctor walked closer to him with the scalpel. Craig ran out of Sickbay screaming._

**End of Flashback:**  
"That is not true!" the Doctor yelled.

"Save it, Doctor," Kathryn said. The Doctor put his stroppy face on. "I've thought of the perfect punishment for the two of you. You, and a team of your choice, will play basketball with a team led by the Doctor," Kathryn said.

"But captain, if we lose against original Voyager characters, we'll be shown up in front of our fans," Craig said.

"You'd better win then," Kathryn said.

**Holodeck One:**  
"The score is now 36:0, to the Original team," the computer said. The half time bell went off. The Doctor, Tom, Harry, B'Elanna & Seven sat down at the right side of the pitch. Morgan, Tani, Craig, James & Jessie sat down at the opposite side.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Morgan asked.

"Tom kept showing me a mirror, my hair was all messed up," Jessie muttered, fiddling with her hair.

"Harry kept showing me a picture of a group of nice girls," Craig replied, daydreaming slightly.

"B'Elanna threatened me with a day with Seven," Tani shuddered.

"The Doctor threaten to do the N word," James said while crossing his legs.

"See, I told her, but she didn't believe me," Craig pouted.

"Imbeciles," Morgan muttered.

"Hey Morgan! Who's the coolest ex-drone now!" Seven yelled. Jessie & James put their hands up.

"You're going to die, Seven!" Morgan yelled.

"That's Annika to you, Kiara!" Seven yelled back.

"She's going down," Morgan growled.

"How? They keep doing things to distract us," Craig asked.

"We'll just have to take something from their rule book, we distract them," Morgan said.

"Cool idea," Tani said.

"What exactly have you got in mind?" Jessie asked.

"For B'Elanna, we use a fake commlink, for the others we kick a since the writers don't like them," Morgan said.

"We can't hurt the Doctor," James said.

"We can annoy him," Morgan said.

"What's the plan?" Craig asked.

"Somebody will keep distracting B'Elanna with fake calls from Engineering, I asked Triah to do that for us. Somebody will have to chase Seven with something dangerous, like a chainsaw. Same with Tom and Harry. And for the Doctor, I've got a holo-remote, I can change him into whatever I want," Morgan said.

"Just make sure you don't change him into a basketball player," Tani said. Morgan pulled a bag over to her. She pulled out the remote, a mini chainsaw and two small knives.

"I'll have the chainsaw, Craig, Tani you'll both have the knives. Jessie or James can have the remote," Morgan said.

"That's boring," James moaned.

"Fine, I'll have the remote," Jessie said.

"What can I have?" James asked.

"Well, if B'Elanna has the ball when Triah contacts her just pinch it off her and pass it to one of us," Morgan said.

"Can I have the remote?" James asked.

"No," Jessie replied.

"End of half time," the computer said. Everyone stood up and they took their places on the court. The New team were hiding their weapons either in their pockets or behind their backs. The bell went and game was now in play. Jessie pressed a few buttons on the remote, the Doctor turned into Cilla Black. Everyone screamed when they saw him, or rather her.

"What's going on, chucks?" the Doctor/Cilla asked. Jessie quickly changed him into a chicken. Seven ran up to Morgan, she had the ball.

"Hello Morgan, try and get the ball off me now," Seven said in a boasty voice, she was incredibly fast with the ball.

Morgan pulled out the chainsaw and she turned it on. Seven screamed, she dropped the ball and she ran away, Morgan ran after her.

The Original team were just staring at the scene, meanwhile the other members of the New team were scoring in the net. The Doctor was too busy clucking to do anything. B'Elanna stopped staring at the scene and she tried to get the ball off the other team.

_"Triah to Torres," Triah's voice said over the commlink._

B'Elanna stopped and she pressed her commbadge. "What is it!" she growled. Meanwhile the New team continued to score points. Tom and Harry were just staring at Morgan who had cornered Seven.

_"We're having some problems down here, somebody is asleep," Triah said._

"Then wake them up, Torres out," B'Elanna said angrily and she tapped her commbadge again. Suddenly she heard a scream. Everyone stopped, Morgan had dropped her active chainsaw on Seven. Jessie and James saw the blood and they both fainted.

Craig and Tani continued to score points on their own. Tom and Harry headed over to them. The next thing they knew Craig & Tani were chasing them with knives. The Doctor continued to cluck.

When the game finished, the score was 56:36 to the New team. Seven was dead in the corner of the room, Tom & Harry had a lot of cut marks, B'Elanna was nearly pulling her hair out and the Doctor was still clucking.

**The Ready Room:**  
Morgan, Craig, Tani, Jessie & James entered the room. Kathryn was staring angrily at them. Morgan had her huge grin on her face, Craig was day dreaming again, Tani was scared stiff, Jessie & James were sharing a walkman so they were slightly dancing.

"I heard what happened, I'm not impressed," Kathryn muttered.

"They made me do it," Tani blurted out.

"Thanks, Tani," Morgan said.

"Seven had to be taken to Sickbay and revived, Tom & Harry had multiple knife wounds, the Doctor had to be reprogrammed. Why did you do this?" Kathryn asked.

"They were cheating, mum. They were keep distracting us, so we thought we'd get revenge," Morgan replied.

"You killed Seven," Kathryn said.

"Since when was that a crime?" Craig asked.

"Murder is a crime on this ship," Kathryn said.

"Mum, firstly it was an accident, I didn't drop the chainsaw on purpose. Secondly it's only Seven, nobody likes her," Morgan said.

"What about the knives and the holo remote?" Kathryn asked.

"The holo remote was just for fun," Morgan muttered.

"The knife thing only started out as a chase, it was their fault that they decided to insult us with knives in our hands," Craig said.

"This time I have the punishment for you. You will no longer be causing mischief on this ship, you will no longer not do any work.. why are they dancing?" Kathryn said. Morgan, Tani & Craig looked over at James & Jessie. Jessie started singing to the song, which happened to be Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua.

"Oh, I hate this song," Tani muttered. Morgan pushed Craig out of the way and she stole James' headphone.

"Hey, I was listening to that," James moaned.

Morgan and Jessie sang along. Everyone just stared at them. Morgan continued to sing to the verses on her own. Kathryn stood up and she pulled the headphone out of Morgan's ear. She did the same to the other headphone.

"I can't understand you at all! You are all here to be given punishment and you continue to misbehave," Kathryn said angrily.

"Why did you have to bring that Aqua CD in here, you know I like Aqua," Morgan muttered.

"I thought you hated Aqua," Jessie said.

"I used to until I heard the song 'Halloween,' that's a really cool song," Morgan said.

"Excuse me, will you stop having your own conversation when I am talking to you!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is a really funny song, do you like Roses Are Red?" James asked.

"I love that song," Morgan replied.

"I love the lead singer," Craig said.

"You would, it's a girl," Tani muttered.

"Who looks a lot like Morgan," Jessie said.

"Now that you mention it, she does," James said.

"WILL YOU STOP F HAVING YOUR OWN F CONVERSATION WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kathryn yelled. Everyone in Engineering blocked their ears because the voice was so loud.

"Ouch, now I can't hear anything," Tani said as she rubbed her left ear.

"I am going to put you on the night shift, where you will all work, not listen to f Aqua songs," Kathryn said angrily.

"That sounds like a good idea," Morgan whispered to Jessie, she nodded in agreement.

"Your shift starts tonight, remember work, no play. Now get out of my sight," Kathryn said. The five left the room.

"I call Captain," Morgan said quickly.

"First Officer," Craig said. Everyone else groaned.

"Can I fly the ship?" Tani asked.

"Yeah sure, you can put it on auto pilot while we have a party," Morgan replied.

"I suppose this isn't going to be so bad," James muttered.

**Holodeck Two:**  
"Hey, what a cool program," Harry said.

"Yeah, I found it in the database, I thought I'd spice it up a little," Tom said.

"Much better than your recent programmes," Harry said.

"Hey! They weren't mine!" Tom yelled.

"Whatever you say," Harry said. Triah walked into the holodeck, she looked around and she walked upto Tom & Harry.

"What is this program?" Triah asked.

"It's Upendi. It's an exotic club. It has a mini water roller coaster, loads of bars, a huge dance floor and twenty four hour entertainment. We're hoping to keep it on on a permanent basis," Tom replied.

"Since when does clubs put in roller coasters?" Triah asked.

"Since Upendi was programmed, that's what Upendi is all about, the water coaster. Haven't you seen The Lion King 2?" Tom replied.

"I knew the name sounded familiar.. wait, don't say the coaster is based on the Upendi bit in Lion King 2," Triah said.

"It is," Harry said.

"I'll have to have a go later," Triah said.

"No, you need a male partner to go on, remember it's Upendi," Tom said.

"So all I have to do is drag a lad on with me and I can go on the ride," Triah asked.

"It's not that simple, Upendi isn't about the ride, it's about love," Harry said.

"Yuck," Triah muttered.

"Not just that, it's about co-operation, no matter how different people are you must treat each other the same, as one. Remember the song We Are One from Lion King 2," Tom said.

"What's Upendi got to do with that?" Triah asked.

"It's simple. In the song Upendi, Kiara & Kovu, were on the ride. They were from two different worlds but they fell in love anyway. The pair managed to show both of their prides that 'we are one,'" Tom replied.

"Good message, but that has nothing to do with this program is it?" Triah said.

"No this Upendi program is about having fun, are you coming to the party tonight? Those teenagers wont be here to spoil it coz they're on the night shift tonight," Harry said.

"Sure, that'll be fun," Triah replied.

**The following night, the Bridge:**  
The Aqua song 'Happy Boys and Girls' was on as all five crewmembers on the Bridge were at their stations. It finished. Morgan jumped out of the Captains chair.

"Lets get a video camera, we can make our own video for 'Halloween'," Morgan blurted out.

"Good idea," Jessie sighed.

"I don't know the words," Tani muttered.

"It's easy to catch onto the chorus," Morgan said.

**Thirteen minutes later:**  
"That was fun," Morgan said.

"Yeah, which song should we put on now?" Jessie asked. One of the consoles made a loud beeping noise.

"Console beeping, that can't be good," Craig muttered. The console beeped again. Jessie walked over to the Tactical station.

"It's this one," Jessie said.

"What's up?" Morgan asked.

"It says there is a ship heading our way, that can't be good," Jessie replied.

"I think we should get to stations," Morgan said. Tani rushed over to the helm, and James rushed over to the Opps Station. Morgan and Craig rushed to the command chairs.

"It's hailing," James said.

"Open a channel," Morgan said. On the viewscreen a Channel 5 advert came on. The English crewmembers screamed.

"It's Channel 5, quick change the channel!" Jessie screamed.

"What's so bad about this Channel 5?" Tani asked.

"It's one of the free channels in the UK, it never shows anything good," Craig replied.

"There, that should do," James muttered. Sky One came on and everyone calmed down. WWF Wrestling came on.

"Oh for god sake, when I say open a channel, I mean accept the commlink between the aliens not change the TV channel," Morgan groaned.

"Oh, I knew that," James muttered.

"Wait a sec, here comes the Hardy Boys," Tani said.

"Ohno, she fancies the Hardy Boys, we'll be here a long time," Morgan muttered. The viewscreen changed to show the aliens. They were black skinned (black, as in the colour black) and they had bright green eyes.

"I'm Captain Morgan Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, what the hell do you want?" Morgan asked.

"She's not very polite is she?" Jessie muttered.

"You are in our space and you have a lot of power we can use. Surrender, or you'll be destroyed," one of the aliens said.

"Not on my shift, Jessie power weapons, red alert," Morgan said. The viewscreen switched off and the red alert siren started. "Hey, these can be good disco lights," Morgan muttered.

"Er.. Morgan, we're in their space, maybe we should retreat," Craig said.

"They threatened to destroy the ship so they should be destroyed themselves," Morgan said.

"Firing torpedos," Jessie said.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"Er.. no damage," Jessie muttered.

"That ain't good," Tani said.

"They're firing this weird weapon, no it's a tractor beam," James said.

"They can't do that, our shields are working," Morgan muttered. The ship shook.

"Not anymore, the tractor beam has just drained it's power," Jessie said.

"Oh s! On my first command as well," Morgan moaned.

"They're doing that beam thing again," James said. The lights started to flicker on and off, the consoles started to go offline. In a few seconds everything was in darkness.

"Oh s! I'm scared of the dark," Jessie moaned.

"Uh.. second," James muttered.

"Ohno," Tani moaned.

"Craig, where is the flashlights?" Morgan asked.

"I think they're in those thingys at each station," Craig replied.

"I can't even see the console," Tani said.

"Oh god, we're going to die, those aliens might board the ship and kill us all, and we wouldn't even see them," Jessie said in a panicky voice.

"I don't think so, they were just after the power," Morgan said.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Morgan said.

"I found a flashlight!" Tani yelled. Suddenly a ray of light appeared from the helm.

"Great, this'll make it easier to find more," Morgan said. Tani stood up and she wandered around the room until she found the Engineering station. She looked around for a few seconds and she picked something up.

"I've got another one," Tani said.

"Tani, try and connect the flashlight's power source to that station," Morgan said as she attempted to walk over to her.

"I will, if we can find another one, just for safety," Tani said.

"Craig, go to the science console and find another one," Morgan said. Craig attempted to head over to the science console.

"Craig, this is opps, I've already looked for one and I can't find one," James said.

"Drat, where's the science console," Craig muttered. Suddenly a few consoles activated, the room was brightened up a little better. "Oh there it is," Craig said and he headed over to the science station.

"I don't think the power will last long. Maybe we can find a planet with dilithium," Tani said.

"Craig, while your there scan for the nearest source of dilithium," Morgan said. Craig started to work at the console, it bleeped.

"Found one, luckily it's only two minutes away," Craig said.

"Those aliens are rather dense, they've got a planet rich in dilithium yet they steal power from other ships," Jessie said.

"Tani, we'd better get there before we run out of power," Morgan said. Tani quickly headed over to the helm.

"You read my mind," Tani said quickly as she sat down.

"I think we should land on the planet when we get there, it'll be easier to get to the dilithium," Craig said.

"Good idea, lets hope we have enough power to land," Morgan said.

"That torch's power wont give us enough power to land a starship, we need more of them," Tani said.

"I think you lot should look for some more flashlights," Morgan said to Craig, Jessie & James.

"We've entered orbit," Tani said.

"We'd better land before we run out, take us down," Morgan ordered.

"Nice knowing you all," Tani muttered.

"Found another one," Jessie said.

"Connect it to the power thing," Morgan said. Jessie quickly walked over to the engineering console and she started to connect it to the console. "How long until we land, Tani?" Morgan asked.

"Two minutes if we get more power, a few seconds if we lose power," Tani said.

"Why does it take longer with power?" James asked.

"If we lose power now, the planet's gravity will pull us down, and we crash," Tani replied.

"I can't get this thing to connect," Jessie said. Craig and James rushed over to her.

"Jess, try disconnecting the other one," James said.

"Ooops, sorry everyone," Jessie said.

"Reconnect quickly, or we'll crash," Tani said. Jessie took out the cable connecting the first flashlight, the consoles went off again and the ship started to shake violently. The torch that was being used for light rolled to the other side of the bridge when the ship lurched sideways.

"Oh s! I can't see what the hell I'm doing!" Jessie yelled.

"If we survive this, the Captain's going to kill us," Tani muttered. The ship shook even more violently as it grew closer to the surface.

"I got it," Jessie said. The consoles reactivated but it was too late. There was a huge thud as the ship hit the ground. Everything blackened again.

**The Alien Ship:**  
"Those fools have crash landed on our planet," the first alien said.

"They did exactly what we expected them to do, send one of our ships down," the second alien said.

"Yes sir," the first alien said.

**Will we find out what those aliens are upto? Will the gang on the Bridge save the ship from the aliens? What has Upendi got to do with this episode? Why is this episode named Upendi? What the hell is Upendi? Join us next time to find out the answers to these questions!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Upendi  
Part Two

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Susanne Pleschette as Xara  
Andy Dick as Nuvan  
Jennifer Lien as Vitera

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
28th June 2001

**Edited**  
11th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
April 2376 (mid season 6)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Janeway decided to punish Morgan, Craig, Tani, Jessie & James since they were common troublemakers. They were put on the night shift, seems harmless enough? Wrong. An alien ship attacked Voyager and it drained all of Voyager's power, leaving it adrift in space. The 5 teenagers managed to get a little power to systems and they found a planet packed with dilithium. As they tried to land the ship power went down again and they crash landed on the planet.

**And now the conclusion**  
The bridge was in a right state, there were a few fires lit around the room and there were broken bulkheads all around the room. Tani sat up from the broken helm.

"Well, er.. we're still alive," she said in a surprised tone.

"No thanks to her," Morgan groaned as she stood up. She and Tani looked Jessie's way.

"As usual, everyone blames it on me. If Tani knew how to fly a ship properly we would of.." Jessie said.

"I did the best I can, if it wasn't for me we would all be dead. That stupid little cow doesn't even know how to connect things to the computer," Tani said angrily.

"Yeah, even my sister could of done that," Morgan said.

"Give me a bloody break, maybe you should of been helping us out if you hadn't of been too busy standing around doing nothing," Jessie said.

"What could of she have done?" Craig asked.

"Anything but standing around doing nothing!" Jessie yelled.

"I wasn't standing around doing nothing! Maybe you should pay more attention!" Morgan yelled back.

"I'm getting a headache," Tani muttered.

"Well, you started it," Craig muttered back.

"It was Morgan, not me," Tani growled silently.

"Quit blaming your failures on me!" Jessie yelled.

"My failures! More like yours! I suppose what Tom said is true, Geordie lasses are just stupid f sluts, a waste of space," Morgan said angrily. Tani groaned and she rested her head on the console. Jessie stormed over to Morgan.

"Speak for your f self!" she yelled.

"Oh please, do I look like a slut to you? Maybe you should look in a mirror more often," Morgan said.

"Listen, Barbie, I don't need to look in a mirror, all I have to do is look at you because you are the biggest slut in the Delta Quadrant," Jessie said angrily.

"Barbie! How dare you compare me to Seven and a doll!" Morgan screeched.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Jessie asked.

Tani tried to get in the conference room to escape the noise. Craig and James just stood there wishing they were somewhere else.

"You'll see, by the time my mum's finished with you, you'll be wishing you'd never joined the Marquis," Morgan said.

"Is that the best you can do? Set your mother onto me?" Jessie asked.

"Then what will you do? Set your boyfriend onto me?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't got a boyfriend you stupid cow," Jessie said angrily.

"Are you sure? I just thought you two would be perfect together, two Geordie Dunces," Morgan said.

Jessie had definately had enough, she quickly picked a small bit of wreckage and she got ready to hit Morgan with it. "Oh you want to play rough do ya?" Morgan asked and she did the same.

Craig and James groaned and they quickly went over to stop the vicious cat fight from starting. The two girls struggled to get out of the boys' grips on them.

"Craig, if you don't get your hands off me, I'll tear you apart!" Morgan screamed.

"I'll give you a Cherry Coke if you let me destroy her," Jessie said angrily.

Neither of the lads let go. Tani managed to get into the conference room. Suddenly they all heard a banging noise coming from the turbolift. Everyone stopped and Tani peeped out through the door. They all saw the door opening slowly.

"Is there anybody in there!" a familiar voice said loudly from the lift.

"Who's there?" Morgan yelled.

"Oh, there is somebody in there, a little help?" the voice said loudly. Craig and James hesitated as they looked at Morgan and Jessie who were swapping death glares.

"Craig, let me go, I'm in command here, I order you," Morgan said.

"Just leave Jessie alone for the time being," Craig said as he let go off Morgan's arms. She growled at Jessie and she headed over to the turbolift, Craig followed.

"Er.. James, you can let go of me now. I order you to," Jessie muttered.

"You can't do that, I'm a higher rank," James said.

"Damn you! Just let me go, I promise I wont do anything," Jessie moaned.

"She's lying, just keep a hold of her," Craig said. Tani rubbed her head as she walked back onto the bridge.

Morgan and Craig tried to pull open the turbolift doors. Craig was shocked when they saw who it was. Morgan quickly raised the wreckage she was holding. A young alien girl was inside the turbolift. She had lighter black skin and she hard dark brown hair.

"Morgan, wait," Craig said.

"Give me one good reason, she's one of them," Morgan growled.

"She's Kes," Craig said.

"Don't be stupid Craig, Kes left the ship years ago," Jessie said.

"And she didn't have dark skin like that," James said.

"Who the hell is Kes?" Morgan asked.

"I am not Kes, my name is Vitera," the girl said.

"Now can I kill her?" Morgan asked.

"No, she's not armed," Craig said.

"Morgan, I thought you were in command," Tani muttered.

"Good point, time to kill," Morgan said. The girl cowered at the back of the turbolift.

"Morgan! She's harmless," Craig said.

"Just because it's a girl," Tani muttered.

"Fine, but if she annoys me, she's dead meat," Morgan groaned.

"How did you get on this ship?" Tani asked.

"I came here to warn you. My people are coming back for you," Vitera said

"I doubt they would get more power off us," Craig said.

"And besides, why would you want to help us?" Morgan asked.

"What my people do is wrong, they just do it because we're mistreated," Vitera replied.

"I don't understand," Tani said.

"My people attack other alien species to gain power off them. We were exiled off our homeworld twenty years ago, three years before I was born. We were forced to live on our ships with no power or food," Vitera replied.

"Why were you exiled?" Morgan asked.

"We were once ruled by an evil king, now every race in this sector think we're evil. My family are one of the king's followers, that's why we were the first to be exiled. My mother believes that we're hated because of the way we look, everyone else around here are light skinned," Vitera replied.

"Is that king of yours still alive?" Tani asked.

"No, he was assassinated twenty years ago, but like I said my family still follow him. I'm the only one who doesn't follow him," Vitera replied.

"Why on earth does your family follow that old king of yours?" Craig asked.

"Because my mother was married to him," Vitera replied.

"And you're his daughter?" Morgan asked.

"No way, he died three years before I was born, luckily. Anyway the point is my whole species follows my mother now and most of them, even though they don't want to admit it, don't agree with her methods of survival," Vitera replied.

"Why are they coming after us, we have no power left?" Morgan asked.

"They know what you know. There is a huge cave on this planet, inside this rather large mountain near by, it has tones of dilithium inside it. My people don't have the technology to mine through it. That's why they drained your power, they knew that you would be forced to mine it," Vitera replied.

"And then they would kill us and take it for themselves, I get the picture," Morgan muttered.

"That's right," Vitera said.

"How do you know all this?" Tani asked.

"My mum always shares her plans with me and Nuvan, she thinks that we agree with everything she does," Vitera replied.

"Nuvan?" Craig asked.

"My half brother, his father was that king, I just hope you don't meet him. He's incredibly insane," Vitera replied.

"Sounds like somebody we know," Tani said as she looked James' way.

"What does that mean?" he moaned.

"So what do you think we should do?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I thought you might be able to come up with something," Vitera replied.

"Well we have to mine that dilithium, or we're stuck here for good. We'll just have to be ready for their attack," Morgan said.

"That's a stupid plan, my people are really strong when it comes to fighting," Vitera said.

"Obviously they haven't ran into somebody like me," Morgan said.

"Lucky them," Jessie muttered.

"Oh shut your big mouth!" Morgan yelled.

"Oh sorry, your Barbie Highness," Jessie said in a sarcastic tone of voice. You could almost see the steam coming from Morgan's head. She stormed over to Jessie.

"Listen you. I'm sick of your Barbie remarks. If you don't shut up I will kick your Geordie butt," Morgan said loudly.

"Oh I'm shaking," Jessie said in a sarcastic tone.

"No you're not," James said.

"Exactly, I was being sarcastic," Jessie said.

"Well you should be, I doubt you'd be able to fight back when you're boyfriend is holding you back," Morgan said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jessie yelled.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Vitera asked.

"Sort of," Tani replied.

"Not yet, you two would make a perfect couple," Morgan sneered.

"Eeew, no," they both said in unison.

"What's so gross?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, just leave them alone," Craig said.

"Oh shut up. I'm enjoying this, I'm insulting her and she can't do a thing about it," Morgan said.

"Oh let go of me please, I want to kick her a," Jessie said angrily.

"Don't bother Jimmy, I think she's enjoying the closeness," Morgan said.

"That's it! Let me go!" Jessie screamed.

"Can I interrupt now?" Tani asked.

"No!" Morgan yelled.

"I think we should get that dilithium or at least plan how we're going to get it," Tani said.

"Can't you see I'm busy," Morgan moaned.

"She's right, you can kill each other later," Craig said.

"Fine, as long as she promises that she wont attack me when he lets her go," Morgan moaned.

"I promise nothing," Jessie growled.

"Fine, he'll just have to keep a hold of you until you calm down," Morgan said and she walked away.

"How am I suppose to help when I've got a hold of her?" James asked.

"Oh you're helping already," Morgan said.

"No you're not, let me go, or I'll be forced to do something," Jessie said angrily.

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"I'll, er.. bite him, then he'll let me go for sure," Jessie said.

"Uhoh," James muttered.

"Oooh, bite him, huh?" Morgan said in a teasing voice, then she winked at them both.

"Oh geez," Jessie moaned.

"Maybe stepping on his foot would be a better idea," Tani muttered.

**Holodeck 2:**  
For some reason the Upendi program was still operating but everything was dark. The rest of the main cast were there, except Kiara & Naomi. Tom and Harry were at the far side fiddling with an access panel. Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok were standing over them.

"Can't you get the doors open?" Kathryn asked.

"There's just not enough power for the manual over ride," Tom replied.

"Then we'll just have to force them open, Tuvok go and get Seven," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said and he walked away.

"Why Seven? Why does she always have to save us?" Chakotay asked.

"You got me wrong, I'm just bored so I want to amuse myself," Kathryn replied.

"I don't get it," Chakotay muttered.

"Just watch," Kathryn said. Tuvok and Seven walked over to her.

"You wished to see me, Captain," Seven said.

"Use your assimilation tubules to assimilate the door panel," Kathryn said.

"Is that a good idea?" Seven asked.

"Of course it is," Kathryn replied.

Seven nodded. She walked over to the door panel and she placed her palm against it. The assimilation tubules went into it, nothing happened so she tried to get her hand back out but she couldn't.

"Er.. Captain I'm stuck," Seven said as she struggled to be set free.

"Oh dear, I never expected that to happen," Kathryn said as she tried to hold back a giggle.

"We'd better move onto plan B," Chakotay said as he tried to keep a laughing fit inside him.

"Agreed, everyone will have to help pull the door open," Kathryn said.

"I'm still stuck here!" Seven yelled.

"Oh we know that already," Tom said.

"Then can I have some help?" Seven asked. Nobody heard her, they were too busy trying to pull the doors apart. Seven groaned, the writers had struck again.

The Holodeck doors finally started to open and everyone gaped in shock. A few of the black aliens were waiting for them outside. The leader had scruffy dyed blonde hair and he had a goofy looking face.

"Hehe, more prisoners, take them!" he squealed.

"Wait, who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"I am the great Nuvan, son of the great Xara and Scaran, and you are going to die," the guy replied. The other aliens took their own prisoner each and they left the Holodeck. Nuvan walked into the room. "What a really cool place, hey who the hell is that?" he asked when he saw Seven. Seven saw him too.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Nuvan, you?" he replied as he gaped at her.

"Seven of Nine, but you can call me Annika," she said as she stared back at him. If anybody else was around they would of saw the love hearts around their heads.

**Cargo Bay 1:**  
An older woman was wandering around the room, with a disgusted look on her face. She stopped and looked down at all the prisoners she had.

"This ship is a big let down, it's boring and dull. It could use some more colour," she said.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"My name in Xara, the queen of the great Aquariums," the woman replied. Tom laughed.

"Do you guys live in the water of something?" he asked. Kathryn hit him on the head.

"The ugly guy is smart, we used to live on the planet Aquarius, it's an ocean world," Xara said.

"Hey were you all born between January 21st and February 19th?" Tom asked. Kathryn hit him again.

"Correct, that's when all our children are born, have you been to our planet before?" Xara asked.

"It was just a guess," Tom replied.

"A guess? For that you will be punished, you must of been mocking us," Xara said.

"Ooops," Tom muttered.

"Idiot," everyone muttered quietly. Marill and Raichu appeared, everyone groaned.

"How dare you attempt to punish Tom," Raichu said angrily.

"Wow, you really care about me?" Tom asked.

"Shut up pervert!" Raichu yelled.

"Anyway we are the only ones who are allowed to punish him, oh and our characters are allowed to," Marill said.

"Then you puny children will punish him," Xara said.

"Did she call me puny?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah," Marill replied.

"Remind me to kill her at the end," Raichu whispered. They dragged Tom over to the wall and they started beating the crap out of him.

"That's for calling Geordie's a waste of space!" Marill yelled.

"And that's for calling us stupid sluts!" Raichu yelled.

"This is entertaining," Xara said. Nuvan and Seven walked into the room arm in arm.

"Hello mum," Nuvan said.

"Who the hell is that, she looks like a plastic doll," Xara asked.

"She's my new girlfriend," Nuvan replied. Everyone nearly puked up.

"Typical, she had to choose a bloke that looked like my rival EMH," the Doctor muttered.

"What do you want to do now, Sugar?" Seven asked.

"We can kill all of these people, Honey Buns," Nuvan replied.

"Not so fast, Nuvvie, don't you want to torture them for information on their mining equipment first?" Xara asked.

"We can do that first, is that okay with you my little sugar bunny?" Nuvan asked.

"Of course it is, those people have done nothing but humiliate me and hurt me throughout the years," Seven said.

"That's a lie! We tortured and killed her a few times too," Triah blurted out.

"Exactly, I think she shouldn't of said that," Kathryn muttered.

"I want to torture all of the people who hurt my Honey Bun," Nuvan said.

Everyone slowly put their hands up, then realised that he said torture and then they put their hands down, Harry and Neelix were too stupid to put their hands down.

"Okay, those two first. Next I want to torture the people known as Morgan, Craig, Jessie, James and Tani, they are the ones who have given me more pain," Seven said.

"Conveniently they were the ones chosen for the night shift," Kathryn whispered.

"Oh, is that why the ship crashed, you let Jessie and James be on the night shift," Chakotay said.

"Well who would of guessed that this would happen?" Kathryn asked. Everyone put their hands up again. "Next time, I'll just make them clean the plasma manifolds," Kathryn muttered to herself.

"They're not here, find them!" Seven yelled.

"I'll find them Honey Buns, if it's the last thing I do," Nuvan said. Seven kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go with you, they might come after you too," she said.

"You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, give me some sugar baby," Nuvan said. The pair started kissing. Xara groaned. Everyone else puked up.

**The Conference Room:**  
Morgan, Craig, Tani, Jessie, James and Vitera were sitting at the table. Morgan and Jessie were sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"It seems like fighting them is the only thing we can do," Morgan said.

"Blood lust or plain harmless slapping?" Tani asked.

"Blood lust everytime," Morgan replied.

"Excellent," Tani grinned.

"You do understand that my mother will have her whole army against you, you wont stand a chance," Vitera said.

"That's why we need an army of our own," Craig said as he handed a PADD over to Morgan. She looked at the PADD.

"Holographic soldiers. Craig there is two linked problems with that plan. 1) They need mobile emitters, 2) they need their own power source which right now they can only get from mobile emitters," Morgan said.

"We can just replicate more emitters," Craig said.

"If we had the power for it," James said.

"Oh yeah," Craig muttered.

"That might not be a problem. We can find more flash lights and we can connect them to all the replicators on this deck. Replicators don't use that much energy on their own," Tani said.

"Good idea, lets get to work," Morgan said.

**Ten minutes later:**  
**_Acting Captains Log Stardate...er...Thursday: So far everything is going according to plan. The cow and James are programming the holograms, Craig and Tani are replicating the emitters, and Vitera and I are discussing the Aquarium's battle tactics. Hey cool, I'm doing my own log, I'm special, ha. Wait, how can I do a log when the power is down??_**

_**"You're just talking to yourself, it's the first sign of insanity. Maybe I should put you out of your misery," Jessie said.**_

_**"I'd like to see you try," Morgan said.**_

_**"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Vitera asked.**_

_**"She started it," Morgan said.**_

_**"Do you girls realise that you're wasting power by recording all of this in the log thingy?" James asked.**_

_**"Oh that explains the Bold Italics," Morgan said.**_

**Shuttlebay One:**  
Everyone snuck into the room, luckily there was nobody around. Craig opened the shuttle bay doors.

"I'd better go, my mum will get suspicious, I just told her I was going to the loo," Vitera said.

"Okay, thanks for your help, and you'd better not betray us," Morgan said.

"Don't be stupid, that would be predictable," Vitera said. She ran out of the bay, as everyone else walked through the bay's doors.

"Remember, Tani, don't activate the holograms until I give you the signal," Morgan said.

"What was the signal again?" Tani asked.

"Me yelling 'here come the dorks,'" Morgan replied.

"Oh, nice signal," Tani muttered.

**Cargo Bay 1:**  
"They're on the move," Xara said as she looked at an alien PADD in her hands.

"Who are?" Nuvan asked.

"Some crewmembers are heading for the cave. They're falling for our plot," Xara said.

"We can kill them easily, they're only teenagers more or less," Nuvan said as he looked at the PADD. Seven looked at the PADD too.

"That's them, that's Morgan and the others I told you about," she said.

"Mum, permission to lead the attack team," Nuvan said.

"Granted," Xara said.

"Remember, I'm coming with you," Seven said.

"Of course, Honey Buns. Remember don't let any of those creeps hurt you," Nuvan said.

"They wont, this time I'm armed," Seven said.

"Seven, I can't believe you're betraying us like this. You know that the bad guys never win in Voyager episodes," Kathryn said.

"I don't care, I want to kill that horrible daughter of yours most of all," Seven said evilly.

"That's my Annika," Nuvan said and he gave Seven a big hug.

"Yes, Nuvvie, lets go," Seven said. Seven, Nuvan and a few others left the room.

**Mount Akiara:**  
The five crewmembers had made their way up the less than steep side of the mountain. They were almost level to the Bridge on Voyager, but the mountain was three times as large as Voyager's height. Luckily the cave they were heading for was in easy reach. There was a natural damn blocking a river, not far away.

The cave's opening was tiny, Craig looked inside, it only went a few metres and not even a kid could get through the opening. Tani placed a strange device at the base of the cave. Everyone backed away as quickly as they could. Suddenly the device exploded sending rocks all over the place. When the dust cleared the original opening in the cave was a lot bigger. They could all see the dilithium.

"Okay guys, they should make their appearance any time soon," Morgan said. Right on cue Nuvan, Seven and their small army jumped out of the shuttle bay doors. More emerged from small shuttles landing on the surfaces. "Here come the b," Morgan muttered. Tani just stood there. "Tani, activate the bloody holograms," Morgan said angrily.

"You didn't give the full signal," Tani muttered. The army got closer and closer and Morgan's patience started to leave her.

"Just activate the bloody holograms!" she yelled. Tani nodded nervously and all of a sudden a bunch of holograms in cool army outfits holding cool big guns appeared.

"Hey not too bad," Craig said.

"Okay, lets take out the trash," Morgan said.

**Cargo Bay One:**  
"Where did those people come from? There was only suppose to be five of them," Xara asked angrily.

"Obviously they found out about your plan, Xara," Kathryn said smugly.

"That's it, you lot kill the prisoners. Make sure you kill the lesser known crewmembers first. I'm going down there," Xara said angrily and she stormed out of the bay. The rest of the aliens started killing a few red shirted guest stars (oh come on, they always get killed first).

**Outside:**  
There was a huge battle going on when Xara arrived. She saw Nuvan trying his best to look for the five crewmembers. As far as she could tell there was over a hundred extra people fighting against them. She made her way closer to the battle scene. Not long after she left Vitera ran after her.

"Mum, wait for me!" she yelled. Xara stopped in her tracks and she turned to face Vitera.

"There you are, you'd better get a weapon, I'll need your help too," Xara said.

"I don't want to fight mum. It's wrong, we shouldn't have to fight for survival, why can't we just get along nicely," Vitera said.

"Vitera, it's the only way, they don't care about us. Lighter skinned people don't care less about us. I can't let them win," Xara said and she continued to head for the battle scene. Vitera felt helpless as she watched her mother go into a battle that was for nothing.

**Ten minutes later:**  
Things weren't looking good for either side. A lot of the holograms had gone off line, a lot of the aliens were too hurt to fight further. More of the aliens came out of the Shuttle Bay to join the battle.

Seven attacked Morgan from behind, she got knocked to the ground.

"You, what the hell are you doing!" Morgan yelled.

"I am going to kill you for all the things you have done to me," Seven said.

"Revenge, why didn't you say so," Morgan said. Seven got ready to fire her weapon at her but Morgan was too quick for her. She rolled away just before the shot. She quickly climbed to her feet and she hit Seven in the head with her rifle. It wasn't long before the two were in a vicious fight.

Nuvan looked around, he saw Craig, and he ran over to him. He used his weapon to hit him on the head. Craig tried to fire his rifle at Nuvan but he knocked it out of his hands. Nuvan placed his right foot on Craig's stomach and he put all of his weight on it. He then aimed the rifle at his head. Craig saw somebody who was about to throw a knife at somebody behind him. He tried to push Nuvan further up, the guy threw the knife and it hit Nuvan in the back. He fell to the ground, blood was gushing from his back.

"Noooooooo!" Seven screamed. Morgan quickly took advantage and she shot her in the back. Seven fell to the ground.

Xara saw Nuvan die and she had a similar reaction to Seven. She stormed over to Morgan thinking it was her who killed her son. She punched her hard in the face which caused her to fall to the ground.

She was about to fire her weapon at Morgan when she felt somebody grabbing her from behind. A phaser rifle was pressing against her neck a few seconds later and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Morgan stood up and she was shocked to see who had saved her life.

Xara elbowed Jessie hard in the arm and she tried to pull the rifle away, Xara was far too strong for her. She took the rifle from her and she used it to hit her several times. Suddenly she felt something hit her arm. She winced in pain, it was a phaser blast. She turned quickly to see who it was, she couldn't see anybody with a phaser rifle because of all the people in the way.

She swapped the rifle to her left arm and she turned quickly to continue hitting Jessie but she had gone. She turned around again and she saw Morgan facing her, she hit her hard in the face and Xara fell to the ground.

Morgan picked up the rifle Xara had dropped. Jessie and James walked up to her.

"Thanks Jess, I'll finish the cow off," Morgan said.

"Are we friends again?" Jessie asked. Morgan held out her hand and Jessie shook it.

"Of course, Geordie," Morgan replied. Jessie and James walked off. Morgan used the rifle to beat the crap out of Xara.

"Was that you who shot Xara by the way?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, she seemed an easy shot," James replied. They both saw Vitera trying to make her way through the fighting.

"Vitera, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"We need to stop this, it's wrong," Vitera replied.

"Don't we know, by the way Morgan's beating up your mother and we're not even going to tell you what happened to your brother," Jessie said.

Everyone saw Xara and Morgan fighting extremely violently in the middle of the battle.

"There's only one way to stop this," Vitera said and she ran off.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"How?" James asked and they both ran to try and catch up with Vitera.

Xara pushed Morgan away from her. They both stood facing each other, both trying to catch their breath. Everyone including the holograms just watched them. Vitera tried to push her way through the crowd. She finally got to the front of the crowd. Morgan and Xara were about to attack each other again. Vitera ran as quickly as she could and she stood in between the two. They stopped suddenly when they saw her.

"Vitera, what the hell are you doing?" Xara asked.

"Mum, this has to stop," Vitera replied.

"You're even weaker than I thought, get out of my way!" Xara yelled.

"You're not going to fight each other anymore, not while I'm here," Vitera said boldly.

"Stay out of this," Xara said harshly. Vitera didn't know what else to do. Morgan was deep in thought.

"We Are One. Now I understand that song," Morgan muttered to herself as Craig, James, Jessie & Tani pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"What song?" Tani asked.

"It means that everyone, including these people, are one with us," Morgan muttered.

"You're joking. They attacked us," Craig said.

"We are not they, us. Just look at us, we're quite a lot like you. Apart from the skin colour what differences do you see?" Vitera said. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Vitera, stop talking nonsense, I refuse to believe that I am the same as these people. Continue the attack," Xara said.

"No mother. This is enough," Vitera said boldly. All of Xara's army ignored Xara's orders and they went onto Morgan and co's side.

"Where are you going! Get back here!" Xara snapped.

"Let it go, Xara, it's time to put the past behind us," Morgan said.

"I'll never let it go!" Xara exclaimed. Nearly everybody saw the damn beginning to break away. "You white people killed my husband and now you will all die at his cause," Xara growled. She quickly went for the first person she saw who was in a easy reach. Everyone saw her going for Jessie, she managed to push her away. She lost her balance and she started to slip down the side of the bank, she grabbed Jessie by the arms and she pulled her with her as she slid down the steep side of the cliff.

Vitera nearly screamed when she saw her mother disappearing off the side of the cliff. She tried to run after her but Morgan and Tani held her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Craig yelled as he saw James going towards the lesser steep side of the cliff, and then actually going down.

"Save my mother, please!" Vitera screamed, she was almost crying as Morgan and Tani held her back.

Craig ran after James but he saw the damn break away and the river burst out.

"Oh god, Morgan the damn's broke!" Craig yelled.

"Don't go down, it's too dangerous," Morgan said loudly.

"Oh please, let me go!" Vitera squealed.

Craig looked over the side, Xara was clinging onto the ledge, the river was only a few seconds under her. Jessie had a hasty landing on top of the ledge. Craig saw James still trying to make his way down.

"I must be as insane as he is," Craig muttered to himself. He started to make his way down too.

"Craig! You stupid idiot!" Tani yelled.

"Lads, they're all the same, they all have to be heroes," Morgan groaned.

As Craig made his way further down the cliff face it was getting much harder to stop slipping. He looked around, he saw Jessie trying to move over to help Xara and he saw James getting closer to the ledge. They were all soaking wet from the river outburst

Xara was starting to lose her grip. Jessie's leg was broken and she couldn't move very well, she gently slid her way closer to the edge. She held out her hand to Xara, but she just slapped it away, this made her lose her grip for a few seconds and she slid further down the cliff face.

"Oh come on, take my hand and I'll try and pull you up," Jessie said.

"You should be here, not me," Xara growled.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even bother," Jessie muttered. She tried to sit up but she winced in pain when she tried to move her left leg. Xara continued to lose her grip, her fingers were very close to the edge.

Jessie held her hand out again but Xara's attempt to slap her hands away again made her lose her grip completely, she fell and in a matter of seconds she was washed away by the current. Jessie gave up on her attempt to sit up and she lay back again on the ledge. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked as he finally reached the ledge. He knelt down beside her.

"No, are you crazy? What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Sorry mum, I've done it again," James said.

"Don't call me that, anyway you could of been killed, stop risking yourself for me," Jessie said. He tried to help her sit up, as he did that she gently hit him in the arm. "Are you listening to me, young man," she said in a mock angry tone.

"Sorry mum, I wasn't listening, I was too busy worrying about you," he replied. They both started laughing.

"Sorry to worry you, but I think you should be more worried about Xara, she sort of fell," Jessie said.

"I don't care, I never liked her anyway, I only cared about what would happen to you," James said.

"You big softie, come on, give me a hug," she said.

James put his arms around her and they gave each other a hug. Craig reached the ledge.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get you to Sickbay," he said.

"That's going to be a little difficult, transporters are off line," James said.

"Are you good at climbing up hills with your hands full?" Craig asked.

"I'm not carrying her up the cliff," James said.

"I can't do it, I can't even climb up cliffs. And anyway, it's rather bad manners what you're doing. You could at least stop hugging your mummy for a second while you're talking to me," Craig said. They both stopped hugging each other.

"I think I'll just stop the mummy thing right here and now," Jessie said.

_"Morgan to Craig. Don't get yourself bloody killed when I'm in command, __my mum will kill me!" Morgan's voice yelled._

"I'm okay, I guess. Er, I don't know how to say this but Xara didn't make it. Jessie's alive but she's broken her leg, I think," Craig said.

_"Great, mum's still goi__ng to kill me," Morgan's voice muttered._

"We're going to need some help getting back up," Craig said.

_"You're just going to ha__ve to climb up, we can't help you," Morgan's voice said._

"Oh great, we'd better get climbing then, folks," Craig said.

"How can I climb without my arms?" James asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me, well I'll see you at the top," Craig said and he started to find a good place to climb up.

"How far is the less than steep path?" James asked.

"Five minutes, that one gets worse as it gets further up, why bother," Craig replied.

"Why do we want to go up?" Jessie asked. Craig didn't hear her and he started to climb up the cliff face.

"He's an idiot," James muttered.

"Well if he was stupid enough to come down here like you did, then he qualifies as an idiot," Jessie said. James stood up.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Well, if you're going down you wont need your arms as much, you can still carry me," Jessie said.

"Oh thanks a lot," James moaned.

"You're welcome, anyway it was your own fault for coming down here in the first place," Jessie said.

_"Morgan to James, what the hell are you doing down there?"_

"Trying to think of a way down," James replied.

_"Well at least you__'re cleverer than Craig, he's making his way up. Anyway I'd suggest you carry her down using the the slope we used to get up here."_

"All right, you both win," James moaned.

_"We'll meet you at the bottom__, Morgan out."_

He knelt down again and he slowly picked her up.

"How far is that path again?" he asked.

"Five minutes away," she replied.

"Damn, I'm not going to make it," James said.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not heavy," Jessie muttered.

"No it's not that, I've just seen how far down it is," James said.

"Oh great, this is going to take some time," Jessie muttered.

**_Acting Captains Log Stardate.. Friday the 13th, oooh that's unlucky. Anyway after a brutal battle us and the aliens have finally made an agreement. We have split the amount of dilithium that we mined, and mum gave them some food supplies. Lets hope they wont cause much trouble now._**

**The Holodeck:**  
"This is a really nice place, what do you call it?" Vitera asked.

"Upendi, it's a holographic simulation. It's based on a song in the film, Lion King 2, it has a similar storyline to what happened yesterday. Two completely different cultures fought and they realised that they have a lot in common, or something like that," Morgan replied.

"Have you seen this film?" Vitera asked.

"No, I've just heard two songs from it, and Tom told me the moral of the storyline," Morgan replied.

"What was it?" Vitera asked.

"Racism is a load of crap," Morgan replied.

"That's true, whatever crap means but it does sound bad," Vitera said.

"Sounds bad? It smells bad too," Morgan said.

Nearly everybody was in the program, the only ones who weren't there was Kiara, Naomi and Seven. Seven was in the brig for being a traitor, by the way.

**Later that night:**  
Quite a lot of people were drunk as they walked off the Upendi Roller Coaster. Among those people were Triah, Harry, B'Elanna, Tom, Jessie & James. All were drunk.

Tom was the most sober and he was trying to help B'Elanna walk back to the club. Triah and Harry were so drunk they could barely walk so they collapsed on a park chair. B'Elanna collapsed on the floor, Tom tried to help her on the seat next to Triah. He sat next to Harry and watched the other drunken pair walk off.

"This is a great program, huh Harry?" Tom asked.

"Yeah isn't Triah cute?" Harry replied with a giggle.

"The program Harry, I'm talking about the program," Tom said. Harry stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Oh never mind," Tom muttered.

Meanwhile Jessie was standing staring into the sky and James was standing around looking bored.

"Look at all the pretty stars. Look those ones make a bunny, no that ain't good. Bad bunny," Jessie said as she pointed at the sky.

"Oh yeah, those ones make Voyager," James said as he looked up at the sky. Jessie started giggling like mad.

"That one looks like Tom," she said. She was pointing at a formation that looked like a monkey.

"Hey! That doesn't look like me!" Tom yelled.

Jessie turned around and she tried to look up again, she lost her balance and she fell onto James, they both fell over. Tom and Harry burst out laughing. They weren't the only ones. The pair were giggling like crazies on the floor. Jessie sat up and she then she kissed him on the forehead. She then stood up. It wasn't long before he had stood up.

"What was that for?" James asked.

"You tried to save me the other day, that was a thanks," she said and then she started giggling again. Upendi came on again, and Harry groaned.

"Not again," he groaned. Then he noticed everyone around him was dancing to the song, well except B'Elanna who was still unconscious. Tom burst out laughing for some reason. "What's wrong now, Tom?" Harry asked.

"Look over there," he laughed as he pointed to where Jessie and James were. Harry burst out laughing too. Triah looked too and she laughed until she collapsed. "I think they had too much too drink, don't ya think Harry?" Tom asked in between laughs.

"For once Tom, I agree with you," Harry laughed. They both stood up and they picked up the girls who were unconscious and they left the holodeck leaving the likely couple kissing. Suddenly they stopped and they burst out laughing again.

"Monkey," they both said and they ran out of the holodeck. You could almost hear Tom ripping his hair out as Harry continued to call him monkey all through the night.

**THE END**


End file.
